


Meet and Greet

by trohmancurls



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Meet and Greets, famous Andy, non-famous Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trohmancurls/pseuds/trohmancurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe gets a meet and greet to meet his favorite drummer, once he gets into the meet and greet they really hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet and Greet

Joe Trohman kept refreshing his email, waiting for the exclusive fan club email. This way he was given a code which had early access to the meet and greet tickets as well as tour tickets. Joe had thought he had probably refreshed more than a thousand times, he was about to give up but there it was in bold letters “Fuck City Tour”. Joe clicked it open and began to read.

“Get ready, because the VIP Meet and Greet Upgrade packages for the summer tour go on sale NOW! These are going to go fast, so don't miss out on your chance! Use the code FUCKYEAH to get yours today!” 

Joe’s heart began to pound he clicked the link below it and it led to the website where he could purchase his tickets, he was going to try for the meet and greet. Joe licked his lips as he scrolled down looking for his city. As soon as he found Chicago he clicked it and added one meet and greet pass to his cart.

“I fucking did it.” Joe sat there in disbelief, he heard how fast meet and greets went. He continued with the purchase. It would be a willcall and he would pick up his pass the day of the show. Joe put his phone on his bed and smiled at his ceiling and closed his eyes. “I get to meet Andy Hurley.”

~

It was the night before he would meet Andy Hurley, he was so excited but so nervous at the same time. Joe didn’t know what he would have Andy sign, he thought about a drumstick but decided against it. Joe decided he would have him sign one of his Fuck City shirts. Joe got onto his twitter and sent a tweet to Andy “Can’t wait to see you tomorrow x” he sat down onto his couch and flipped through the channels looking for a good movie to watch when he phone lit up. It was a twitter notification, Joe didn’t think anything of it until he seen that Andy had favorited his tweet to him. 

“What the fuck?” Joe sat up and his stomach dropped. He went onto twitter to make sure it was real, he figured Andy was favoriting a lot of fans tweets. He went through his favorites but Joe’s was the only fan tweet there, the others were a bunch of star wars, or crossfit related tweets. Joe swallowed hard and smiled, he couldn’t believe Andy just favorited his tweet. 

~  
Joe was on his way to the meet and greet, it was supposed to start at 3:30 but it was noon. Joe parked his car and paid the amount to leave it there and ran toward the arena. Joe wore he best jeans that complimented his long legs, hoping to get Andy’s attention. Joe approached the front of the building already seeing a long line forming, he noticed they were mostly all girls. He felt a little self-conscious because he knew Andy wasn’t interested in men so why would he be interested in him. Joe got in line and sat down he still had a few hours before the doors opened so he decided to get on twitter, he seen that Andy had tweeted. 

“Excited to be playing Chicago. See you all soon.” Joe smiled and he remembered Andy favorited his tweet, he was curious so he went to his favorites and seen that Joe’s was still at the top. Joe began to blush and he smiled at his screen. He overheard the girls in front of him talking about Andy. He felt jealousy bubble inside of him, but the immediately stopped it. He wasn’t sure why he would feel jealous over someone he wasn’t in a relationship with.

~

Everyone began to stand up so Joe did as well, the doors opened and everyone began to pile in. There was about fifty people in front of him. The line moved slowly due to the metal detectors everyone had to go through before they could get their pass and line up to meet Andy. Joe finally got to the metal detector and the asked him to empty his pockets, he placed his Fuck City shirt along with his keys and wallet into the bucket. He walked through the detector without a problem, he got his pass and belongings and walked towards the new line. The nerves set in now.

The line was moving fairly fast and the surprised Joe, he was getting closer and closer to the front. He heard Andy’s soft voice that he knew from youtube videos but it sounded so much more beautiful in person. There was two people in front of him now, Andy’s heart was racing he was about it meet Andy Hurley. Before he knew it the security guard said next motioning for Joe to come. His eye’s got big and he walked forward and he turned left tripping over the security guards foot. Andy half caught Joe and smiled as Joe looked up at him. 

“You alright buddy?” he giggled. 

“Ye-yeah I am.” Joe’s voice was so shaky. 

“So do you want me to sign that?” Andy motioning the now wrinkly shirt.

“I would love that.” Joe handed the drummer his shirt and as he signed it he blurted out “So you favorited my tweet last night, thank you I didn’t expect that.” Andy took off his sunglasses and looked at Joe.

“So it’s you.” Without losing eye contact with Joe Andy handed his shirt to the other security guard to hold so they could take a photo.

“Ye-yeah. I really didn’t expect you to see that tweet.”

“Well, I thought your profile picture was cute so I favorited it.” Andy grinned from ear to ear. Joe started to blush. The security guard motioned to Andy he needed to move on. Andy quickly ran over to the security guard and used his back to scribble something down and he shoved the paper into his pocket and ran back.

“Let’s take a photo?” Joe still blushing nodded and Joe held out a low peace sign but before the picture was taken Andy put both of his hands on his hand, Joe felt a piece of paper. They smiled and the flash went off. Andy waited for Joe to grab the slip of paper before be let go of his hand. 

“Thanks for coming.” Andy winked at Joe and he walked over the security guard and got his signed shirt and walked out. Joe walked toward the exit still gripping the paper not knowing what it contained. As soon as he was outside he opened the paper and it said “Call me x” with seven numbers.

~

It was the next day after the concert and Joe stared at the seven numbers. His stomach dropped when he decided he would call, he took a deep breath and dialed. The phone rang a few times before a sleepy soft voice answered.

“H-hello?”

“Hi… this is Joe Trohman.. from the meet and greet.” Joe held his breath. 

“Hello Joe Trohman, did you enjoy the concert?” 

“I did, it was amazing to see you drum.” Andy laughed and Joe heard him take a deep breath in.

“Listen I gave you my number because I think you’re cute and you seem like a sweet guy. Do you wanna get together before I leave town?” Joe couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“I would love too.” 

“Great, text me your address and I’ll come get you at five?”

~

Joe sat on the couch waiting for Andy to arrive. He began to get nervous and get sweaty palms, he wiped them off on his pants. He heard a knock at the door and he jumped up and opened the door to see it was Andy. 

“Hey Joe.” Andy smiled at him

“Hi Andy, where are we going?” 

“I was thinking we could stay in. If that’s okay.” Andy looked nervous.

“Of course!” Joe smiled and invited Andy into his living room which thankfully was cleaned. 

“You have a lovely home.” Andy took off his jacket exposing his muscular arms, he sat down on the couch. Joe sat down next to him and smiled.

“So do you wanna watch a movie Andy?

“I would love too! How about As above so below?” 

“Sure!” got onto Netflix and pressed play. 

Throughout the movie Joe felt Andy staring at him, Andy fake yawned and put his arm around Joe. Joe smiled really big and he leaned into Andy. He was so warm, he felt Andy’s hot breath on his neck. 

“Joe.” Andy whispered.

Joe turned to face the famous drummer and the two looked into each other’s eyes, Andy looked down at Joe’s lips and he slowly moved forward. Joe closed his eyes and met Andy’s lips in the middle. They slowly kissed until Joe felt Andy’s tongue slide across Joes bottom lip. Joe did the same back to Andy, this gave Andy permission to enter Joe’s mouth with his tongue. The kissed for an hour after the movie had ended, Andy finally pulled away.

“Come with me.”

“Go where?”

“On tour.”

“I can’t”

“You can, come.” Joe bit his bottom lip and smiled, he kissed Andy.

“Okay Andy Hurley.”


End file.
